On a host device, performance metrics are generally available and can characterize an operational state of the host device. Monitoring temperature and changes thereof can permit monitoring operational states of hardware. In addition, monitoring of computing resources available in the host device can permit or otherwise facilitate monitoring usage of such resources (CPU, memory, disk space, and the like). Other resources also can be monitored, such as a rate at which input/output (I/O) operations are occurring (e.g., disk input/output (I/O), network I/O, and so forth) in the host device. As resources available to host devices increase and demand for those resources grows, efficient characterization of an operational state of a host device becomes more challenging.